poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam (Yo-Kai Watch)
Liam is one of the main characters in Liam's Adventures of Yo-Kai Watch and also the protagonist of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. Bio Liam Appearance Liam looks like a boy with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and red trousers. Relationships Ash Ketchum: Liam and Ash are best friends when they met. Nodoka Miyazaki: TBA Princess Anna: TBA Pinkipoo: TBA Charizard: TBA Friendships Medals Obtained and Owned *Toiletta → Foiletta *Gush *Jibanyan → Thornyan(fused with Coughkoff) *Slush → Alhail *Frostina → Blizzaria *Komasan → Komane *Damona *Kyubi *Reversa *Shmoopie → Pinkipoo ↔ Liam-Pinkipoo ♂ *Goldenyan *Komashura *Buchinyan *Lil Blue Bathinghood → Bubble Beth * Pokémon on Hand Currently on Hand *Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard X ♂ *Spearow → Fearow ♀ *Mankey → Primeape ♂ *Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill ↔ Mega Beedrill ♂ *Nidoran (male) → Nidorino → Nidoking ♂ *Voltorb *Oddish → Gloom ♀ *Doduo → Dodrio ♂ *Poliwag → Poliwhirl → Politoed ♂ *Porygon Future Capture Pokémon *Whismur → Loudred → Exploud ♂ *Ducklett ♂ *Magby ♂ *Budew ♀ *Tyrogue ♂ *Froakie ♂ *Treecko ♂ *Rockruff ♂ *Lotad ♀ *Egg → Shinx ♂ *Noibat ♀ *Pichu ♂ *Scorbunny ♂ *Hatenna ♀ *Applin ♀ *Milcery → Alcremie ♀ *Gulpin ♂ *Minun ♂ *Larvitar ♂ *Pidove ♀ *Foongus ♂ Partner Digimon Dodomon (Fresh) → Wanyamon (In-Training) → Bearmon (Rookie) → Grizzlymon (Champion) → Monzaemon (Ultimate) → BanchoLeomon (Mega) → Chaosmon (Mega, DNA Digivolved with Darkdramon) Trivia *He will also appear as a protagonist in a new series called Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series, suggested by Kwj1991. * He seems to have a friendship with Nodoka Miyazaki. * He seems to be aware that Nodoka Miyazaki (who, along with Yue Ayase got rejected by Negi in UQ Holder) has a crush on him, secretly having a crush on her as well. * He makes a cameo appearance in Zombizou (CTaRAoMToLaCN) where he tries to fend off the kissing zombies but fails as he was infected as well. *As of Matchmaker Ryan!, it is revealed that he is a Sailor Scout, despite him denying that he isn't. *He appears in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc where he was an ally to the group. *Liam became a Mudkip in Liam's adventures of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. *He has a sister named Alyssia (Yo-Kai Watch) , who is a human at first then reveals that she's a mermaid. *He revealed to have the ability to turn into a merman. *He has a friendship with Sora. *He is revealed to have cloned himself when arriving to Arendelle, after Clone Liam sacrificed himself along with Anna to save Elsa and mourning them, Clone Liam and Anna were revived by Elsa's crying and thawed out. Because of this, after the events of Clone Liam's coronation and becoming King Liam, Clone Liam married Elsa offscreen. It is unknown how he proposed. *He also has a friendship with Lucia Nanami. * * Gallery 258Mudkip_PSMD.png|Liam, as a Mudkip. Liam (new version).jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Yo-kai Watch Characters allies Category:Males Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Brave Characters Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Users With Rare Yo-Kai Category:S-Rank Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Normal Badass Category:Original characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users who own a Legendary Category:Bond Creators Category:Singing characters Category:HEROES Category:Kids Category:Love Interests Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Liam's Adventures Team Category:Characters Category:NegimaLover Category:Singing Heroes Category:Time Travellers Category:Characters who can use Mega Evolution Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Z-Power Ring Users Category:OC characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Brothers Category:Bond Saver Category:DigiDestined Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Nurturer Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters